Happiness
by jaykw2614
Summary: Now that Schmidt and Fawn are over, Jess decides to help her friends find their way back to each other, but they won't make it that easy. This is my version of the season finale. Title inspired by the song 'Happiness' by 'The Fray'.
1. Happiness Damn Near Destroys You

**So after the "Panty-Gate" episode aired, I literally couldn't sleep. I'm just such a huge Schmece shipper and I just can't wait for them to get back together. This story kind of just came to me out of nowhere, and I spent all night writing this first chapter so sorry if it doesn't seem realistic. Let me know what you think and I hope that you guys enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Jess stood before three of her roommates, who were all sitting on the couch looking at her in confusion and slight curiosity. "Okay, so I've called you all forth for an official loft meeting to discuss a major issue that has recently arisen. "

"Jess," Coach began, "You don't have to worry. I'm not moving to New York for a few days. We will have plenty of time to hang out and say goodbye."

"Actually Coach, no offense, but something else came up that kind of trumps you leaving."

Winston looked back and forth between Jess and Coach. "What could possibly be bigger than Coach moving to the other side of the country?" he asked, although he was fairly certain that he already knew the answer.

"I have a question," chimed in Nick raising his hand. "If this is some big loft meeting, where is Schmidt?"

"He's at work." Jess said. "And that's exactly why I called this meeting now. It's about Schmidt."

"What about him?" Nick asked.

"Don't tell me he got back together with Fawn." Coach said angrily.

"No." Jess looked at Winston knowing he would be upset with her if she went through with what she was about to do. "Cece is in love with Schmidt!" She screamed at them.

"WHOA!" Nick and Coach said in unison, shock covering their faces.

Winston however, having already been privy to this information, tried to play like he was clueless, but he was a horrible liar. "What? That's crazy!"

Nick looked over to his childhood friend and was able to read him like a book. Not that Nick Miller ever read. "Hang on. Winston, you knew about this?" he asked causing Coach to look over as well.

"I mean…I…had a… _feeling?_ Yeah. I knew. I've known for quite some time now." Jess was disappointed with him.

"Are you guys seriously shocked by this? I mean its Cece and Schmidt for crying out loud." She had a point. Schmidt and Cece were the loft equivalent to Ross and Rachel. And even when they weren't together, everyone knew that at some point the road would eventually circle back around to that idea.

"Well we all know Schmidt has been hopelessly in love with her for years, but to hear that Cece is _in love_ with _him_. It's…" Nick trailed off at a loss for words.

Coach ended up finishing his thought. "It's like something we all kind of know in the back our minds, but we never actually say it out loud or think about it." This was outside of their wheelhouse. Since day one, it had always been Schmidt to be the one who chased an unavailable Cece.

"Yeah," Said Nick, "It's like Lord Voldemort."

Jess rolled her eyes at the Harry Potter reference. "Well we all better start getting used to it. ASAP."

"Why, are they getting back together?" asked Nick.

Coach was even more curious now. "Is that why he broke up with Fawn?"

"No. Schmidt doesn't know. And Cece has sworn us to secrecy." Jess pointed between her and Winston.

Nick shook his head. "Oh no. I hate keeping secrets. I'm no good at it. Have you learned nothing over the years?" He was referring to the first time Schmidt and Cece began hooking up. His back looked like a slip-n-slide all day long.

"Don't worry," Jess said. "It's not going to be a secret for much longer. I have a plan. And it's going to take all of you."

Coach rolled his eyes at her. He knew no matter what, that if Jess was involved, it would be a disaster. "Jess, just let this go. If Cece wants to be with Schmidt, she'll tell him when she's ready."

"No she won't, because she's getting ready to go hike Mt. Shasta as her latest effort to get over him and 'Find Herself'."

"You know she will kill us if we get involved." Said Nick with a hint of worry in his voice. Deep down, Cece always scared him just a little bit.

"Not if we have her permission." Jess seemed to have an answer for everything.

"How are you going to get that?" Winston asked. He's known about Cece's secret the longest out of all the roommates, and ever since he found out, Cece has threatened him repeatedly to keep him quiet.

"Cece doesn't know that Schmidt and Fawn broke up. I just have to let her know, and tell her that he's not over her."

"Did he tell you that?" asked Nick.

"No," Jess said. "But it's Schmidt. We all know he's crazy about her."

Winston agreed with her, but he still had some reservations about the idea of meddling. "True. But I highly doubt that Cece will jump on board with all this just because he's single now."

Jess gave them all a really sly look which made them nervous. "That's where you guys come in."

* * *

Nick, Winston and Coach all walked into the living room to find Schmidt sitting on the couch watching TV. Nick looked back at Coach and Winston for reassurance before they all sat down with him.

"Hey Schmidt," He said to him. "Can we talk to you for a second?"

Schmidt shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the television. "Sure."

Nick leaned in towards him, a move he only ever did when he needed to talk about something serious. Schmidt picked up on his body language and stiffened a little. "How are you doing? How are you handling the break-up?"

Schmidt relaxed himself. He hadn't figured the guys would worry about the latest change in his relationship status. "I'm fine guys. Fawn and I weren't even all that serious."

"Well, you know we're here for you, and we just want to see you happy right?" Coach said trying to be assuring.

Schmidt smiled at his roommates. "I appreciate that."

"Of course buddy. So, what would make Schmidt happy?" Nick asked him trying to keep the mood casual and not let him on.

Schmidt shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Really?" Coach asked. "Nothing comes to mind?"

"Not really."

Nick was trying desperately to not be obvious, but there was no other way to casually bring up the topic. "Not even a hot, former model turned bartender who's taking college classes?"

Schmidt got confused "Cece?"

"Of course Cece!" Coach screamed from excitement.

Nick nodded his head trying to keep the excitement going. "We know how happy she made you. And we know you never got over her."

Schmidt hung his head down, looking ashamed. "I can't be with Cece you guys."

Nick heard his tone. "We're just saying…maybe you should give it another shot."

Schmidt seemed adamant this time. "No." he said sternly.

"Why not?" Coach asked.

"Schmidt, you deserve to be happy." Nick told him sincerely.

"No I don't." The guys all looked at each other, before looking back at Schmidt. "Look, after everything I've done to Cece, the last thing I deserve is to be happy. I broke her heart, and I'll never forgive myself for that. And besides, she and I are finally at a place where we are great friends. If I screw that up, and lose her from my life for good. I will have absolutely nothing. I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but…that dream is dead."

Schmidt got up to leave feeling beat. Nick had no idea that that was the way he had been feeling. Aside from the night Coach went on that date with Cece, Schmidt hadn't really tried to get her back after their last breakup, and he always found that odd. Now he knew he had been beating himself up about it. Coach and Nick shared a look, before looking over at Winston.

"Did you get it?" Nick asked him. Winston looked back and forth between Nick and Coach, trying to build the suspense. Aside from the last few seconds, he was really loving this plan.

Winston pulled out his phone from underneath the couch and showed Nick that there was a recording app launched on it. "I got it."

* * *

Jess knocked on Cece's door. It didn't take her long to answer, and when she did, she was in a good mood.

"Hey Jess! You have to see the stuff I just bought for my trip. It's amazing." Cece grabbed Jess' arm and lead her into the apartment showing off all of the hiking and camping gear she had just purchased.

Jess was glad to see her best friend in a great mood. Especially given everything she's been going through lately, but that only made the conversation she was there for worse. "Actually, about your trip. Cece, I'm glad you're trying to move on with your life, but…I don't think you should go."

Cece's smile quickly turned into a frown of confusion. "What? Why not?"

"Because. You're in love with Schmidt. And I think that you should do something about it."

"You know why I can't do that, Jess. He's in a relationship. I can't do that to him again. You remember how that turned out the last time." Cece thought back to the night of her wedding, and the disaster that followed. Schmidt was back with his former girlfriend Elizabeth, but Cece couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. She was minutes away from being married off to a man she didn't love, so of course all she could think about was the one that she did.

Fate had intervened in the form of her best friend and a badger falling from the ceiling and onto the altar. It was then that she had to admit, in front of everyone, that what she wanted was to be back with her unavailable ex. While she thought he had chosen her, he was really involved with both of them. His reasoning was that he didn't want to hurt anyone, and knowing him, it was most likely true. Cece had thought back on the situation many times since the break-up. And each and every time, she had blamed herself. If only she hadn't put all that pressure on him. He was with someone, and he was trying to move on after she had broken his heart by getting engaged. He was happy, and she ruined it. All she could think about was how karma had screwed her…hard.

Jess' voice snapped her back into reality. "Cece…he broke up with her yesterday." She looked up at her with eyes the size of baseballs.

"WHAT!?" Cece was beyond shocked. The last time she spoke to Schmidt about his relationship with Fawn, he gave her the impression that all was well and good, and they were going strong. But now, hearing this news, Cece wanted to scream and jump for joy.

"Yeah," Jess said. "He is officially back on the market. All you have to do is go get him."

Cece stood still and silent for a while. Jess was right, all she had to do was drive to him and tell him how she felt, but there was a voice telling her not to. If the past taught her anything, it was that the odds of this working were slim, and would only have one outcome…heartache. "No." She said with a straight face.

To say that Jess was taken aback was an understatement. She was almost at a loss for words, as well as her breath. "What? Cece, why not?"

"Because Jess. He doesn't want me." Cece's eyes began to water. If Jess knew her friend at all, she knew that she was fighting like a marine to withhold those tears from falling in her presence. There were many times in their lives where she let herself cry in front of Jess, but she would be damned if she shed a tear in front of her during a conversation concerning Schmidt.

"That's because he thinks you don't want him." Jess was getting a bit irritated at the stupidity her friends constantly displayed when it came to their relationship. "I swear to god you are both so stubborn."

Cece looked at her angrily. "You talked to him about this? Did you tell him how I felt about him?" She practically yelled.

Jess shook her head. How could Cece think she would betray her that way? "Of course not. But you need to hear this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Winston had sent her the recording of the boys conversation with Schmidt from earlier, and she had already cued it up to the most important part for this very moment.

 _Schmidt - Look, after everything I've done to Cece, the last thing I deserve is to be happy. I broke her heart, and I'll never forgive myself for that. And besides, she and I are finally at a place where we are great friends. If I screw that up, and lose her from my life for good. I will have absolutely nothing. I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but…that dream is dead._

Jess pressed the stop button and put her phone away hoping that that had worked. "He wants to be with you, but he is still beating himself up for what he did. You both need to forgive him and move past it because once you do, you guys would make each other so happy."

Cece averted her eyes, trying to control the tears and suppress the lump in her throat before she could meet Jess' eyes. After a deep breath and a moment to think on it, she looked back at her best friend with remorse. "I'm sorry Jess. I just…can't." her voice broke. "He was right. We're finally in a really good place. I _can't_ risk screwing that up."

Jess nodded her head. Not in agreement, but in defeat. If Cece was going to insist on standing in the way of her own happiness, then there was nothing she could do to stop her. Her plan had officially been thwarted.

* * *

Schmidt was sitting alone at the bar, nursing his double bourbon. He was surprised at how dejected he was feeling. It wasn't even about the break-up, because he really was content with his decision. He was thinking about what he had confessed to his roommates the day before. Schmidt usually tried not to think about the idiotic thing he had done, but the truth was, he thought about it constantly. It still haunted him. He considered that his biggest regret. Schmidt took another sip of his drink to prepare himself for another round of internal self-deprecation when he heard a familiar and knee-weakening voice approach him.

"Hey Schmidt." Cece greeted him from behind the bar. Every time he heard her voice, or saw her smile, or even just her gorgeous, flawless face, he could literally feel his heart skip a beat.

With just a simple greeting, she was able to pull him from his gloomy mood and put a smile on his face. "Hey. I didn't know you were working today."

"Yeah. I picked up a few extra shifts. Getting some extra cash before I leave. I'm going to go climb Mt. Shasta." Her tone oozed confidence. It was one of his favorite of all her features.

Schmidt was impressed and a little shaken. "Really? Wow. What brought that on?"

Well you remember that book I've been reading. It talks a lot about soul-searching and self-empowerment and it kind of gave me an idea. I know it's stupid…" She trailed off preparing herself for the ridicule she was sure would follow her revelation, but was shocked when it never came.

Schmidt shook his head. "No it's not. It's…amazing." Cece looked up at his in astonishment. He was always surprising her. "Congratulations Cece. And good luck. I'm really happy for you."

Cece smiled at him. "Thanks. So anyway, how was your day?"

Schmidt gave a heavy sigh. "Oh just another long day at work. Same old boring stuff."

"I uh…I heard about you and Fawn. I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?" despite everything that had happened between them in the past, Cece wanted nothing more than to be friends with Schmidt. So much so that she was willing to listen to him vent about other areas of his life that she couldn't be a part of.

Schmidt allowed a slight smile to form on his lips. "Actually…I'm totally fine."

Cece looked at him stunned. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what Fawn and I had…it wasn't…you know it wasn't real."

Cece searched his eyes and saw that he was being completely truthful. He really was fine. She knew just how to read him. "Well, I hope that you do find something real. You deserve to be happy Schmidt."

His face fell, and his eyes with it. He was growing to hate that word. "No I don't." he said to himself so quietly it was almost a whisper, but Cece had heard it as well as saw the look on his face. He had momentarily checked out mentally.

Cece tried to get him to meet her gaze, but he was somewhere else. "What?" she asked a little concerned.

Schmidt shook himself out of it and tried to play it off as if it never happened. "Nothing." He looked back up at her and forced a smile. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you later." He got up to leave, throwing some cash down on the bar, then stopped. "Hey Cece." He said turning back towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a sweet and innocent tone that gave his stomach butterflies.

Schmidt looked deep into her eyes to assure her that his next words were more than sincere. "I'm really glad we're friends."

Cece looked right back into those gorgeous green eyes she loved so much. Those in combination with the words he had just spoken were just enough to make her momentarily forget how to breathe. "Yeah…me too."

Schmidt gave her one last smile before walking out the door. Cece stared after him longingly. Part of her was hoping he would re-emerge from the door, walk right towards her, jump over the bar and plant his lips onto hers. It was a long shot, but she didn't mind dreaming for a bit. The daydream sequence grew old after a while. She just stood there and thought through things for a moment before pulling out her phone to call Jess.

Cece waited desperately for her friend to answer the phone. With each passing ring she decided she wouldn't blame her if she never picked up. But for this occasion, she would definitely want to. Cece finally heard her friend on the other end answer with a sullen tone, but she had the only cure for that. "Hey Jess…you were right. Whatever you were planning…I'm in."

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Again, I pretty much wrote this in one night so sorry if it's a little out there. I just needed to satisfy my Schmece addiction until the season finale. I'm working on the next/last chapter. I will try to have it up before the season finale airs. Let me know what you guys think of it so far please. Thank You!**


	2. Happiness Throws A Shower of Sparks

**Okay, so here is the last chapter. I hope you guys like the story. I didn't even have the energy to re-read it, I just stayed up all night writing it out. So let me know if there is anything wrong with it. Enjoy...and please review.**

* * *

Once again, Jess was standing before her roommates, some of them anyway, along with her best friend. She had to admit, she liked it when she had a feel of power over them. She made a mental note to come up with more reasons to take charge. "Okay guys, listen up, because we don't have a lot of time, so here's the plan. Schmidt thinks that we are throwing a surprise going away party for Coach up on the roof. But, that is actually just a ruse to get him up there to be alone with Cece in a romantic setting, hopefully getting them back together. Now, he is out with Coach right now, thinking that he is keeping him preoccupied while we get everything set up, but, really, Coach is the one preoccupying him. They should be back in about four hours so we need to hustle and get that roof looking gorgeous dammit!"

Jess got a little carried away. That was clear, but it was a solid plan, and the rest of them agreed. Nick raised his hand to ask a question, a reflex that everyone had been doing since Jess moved in given that she was a teacher. Chalk it up to an occupational hazard.

"How are we doing this?" He asked with an excited tone.

"Glad you asked." Jess matched his tone but was talking fast so to not waste time. That roof was dingy and needed a whole lot of TLC. "We have cute little twinkle lights we're going to hang up, I got about three brooms and we need to clean up that patio furniture."

"Okay, got it!" Nick quickly replied back.

"Anything else?" Jess asked the small group. She was way too excited for this and couldn't contain it.

"I just want to say…THIS IS EXCITING!" Winston screamed as he jumped up off of the couch, startling Cece and Nick. That seemed to be everyone's cue to stand up.

"Okay people. Hands in!" Jess said throwing her right hand out in front of her friends so quickly her shoulder should have dislocated. The rest of them followed suit and put their hands on top of Jess'. Then, they stood there looking around at one another awkwardly.

"So…what do we say?" Cece asked with a smile on her face and confusion in her voice.

"I feel like we should say something that pertains to the situation, but I can't think of anything." Nick said.

"How about Schmece?" Winston piped in. Jess, Nick and Cece all looked at him in befuddlement. Jess actually felt the need to turn her head to the side like a dog. "Schmidt and Cece? Schmece? It's the couple name I came up with for them." Winston looked between all three of them to gauge their reaction.

Each of them gave a sly smile to him. "I like it." Jess said while Nick and Cece nodded.

"Yeah," said Cece. "Me too."

"Okay," Jess said. "Schmece on three. One. Two. Three."

"SCHMECE!" they all yelled in unison, throwing their hands in the air like a mediocre youth sports team. With that, they were off. All four of them grabbed the equipment that Jess had laid out by the back door and made their way to the roof.

* * *

For hours they ran around like chicken with their heads cut off. They were making great progress. For the first time since long before they moved in, the roof was looking inhabitable. The floor was swept and clean, the lights were hung up. They even managed to get a decent couch up there to go along with the rest of the chairs that were already there.

The sun had been almost completely swallowed by the horizon. Once that last little sliver had disappeared behind the western mountainside, Jess flipped the switch and then, there was light. The lights they had strung up all across the rooftop had illuminated the renovated area and made it look spectacular. The group had reason to be proud.

Knowing Schmidt and Coach were set to arrive very soon, Jess ushered Cece downstairs to get ready. She didn't think this plan would go all that well if she confronted Schmidt smelling like she just ran a marathon. With Jess' help, Cece got ready in record time for a woman who spent most her life as a high-maintenance model. After getting showered, dressed and her hair and make-up done, Cece stood before Jess, Nick and Winston completely nervous and self-conscious.

"Well…how do I look?" she asked, her voice giving away her anxiety. This was a first for Jess. Never in all of their life together had Jess seen Cece be this nervous about a guy. But it occurred to her that this wasn't just any guy. This was the love of her life, despite her spending most of their relationship denying any sort of attraction towards him.

"You look perfect." She said to her friend, giving her a reassuring smile.

"If Schmidt doesn't do you, I totally would." Said Nick, earning the biggest of all eye rolls from Cece and one of the hardest arm slaps from Jess. "Ow! I'm sorry." He said.

It was Winston's turn to give his opinion, so they were all prepared for the absolute worst. And they were not disappointed.

His compliment on Cece's appearance came in the form of his creepy personal and supposed 'sexy' theme song tune. " _Schmidt-a-lang! Cece is about to get some Schmidt-a-Lang!_ " It wasn't enough for him to just sing it. Winston, being his typical embarrassing self had to add the creepiest of all dances to the mix. And that was the final straw for the girls.

Jess helped Cece get back upstairs and made sure that she was all set before meeting the boys back in the loft. Now, all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

Coach and Schmidt entered the loft with smiles plastered on their faces. They looked around to see the loft seemingly empty. The only thing on Schmidt's mind was finding a way to get Coach upstairs in an inconspicuous manner.

"Hey man," Schmidt said walking over to his buddy and throwing his arm around him. "How about we take this party up to the roof? We'll throw back a few more beers and see if we can hit people with the empty cans." Party or not, Schmidt thought that was a fun idea in his slightly buzzed state.

"Sounds awesome man." Said Coach. His job was done. The eagle had landed, now all he had to do was get him to get to the roof without him. "I'll meet you up there, I gotta take a piss." Coach said a little proud of himself for thinking quickly on his feet given that he had had a few.

When he saw Schmidt head out the back patio door, Coach waited a few seconds to ensure that he was on his way up before grabbing his keys and leaving the loft. Jess, Nick and Winston had instructed him that once he got Schmidt upstairs, he would leave to meet them at the bar and wait for Cece's call.

Schmidt opened the door to the roof and closed it quickly, ready to dispel the group from jumping out and wasting their scream of surprise on him, but he found himself shocked that it never came. He stood at the door on guard, looking around for the rest of his roommates, so sure that Coach would be up behind him at any given moment. He took a second to admire the scene before him. The roof look amazing. They really did a fantastic job up there. It never looked better.

"Jess? Nick?" he called out puzzled by their absence. Schmidt walked out towards the couch looking around somewhat frantically. "What the hell?" he said to himself pulling out his cellphone getting ready to dial Nick.

"They all left." Came that familiar and heavenly voice from the shadows. As sweet as she sounded, Schmidt nearly had a heart attack from the startling presence. "Sorry." Cece said walking towards him slowly, her hands held out innocently to ease his fear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Schmidt recollected himself and tried his best to sound unfazed by the fright. "Oh hey, Cece. How's it going?" he tried his best to sound casual and unscathed, but his heart and lungs were trying their hardest to return to their normal pace and his voice completely gave that away. Cece laughed at his failed attempt to reclaim his masculinity.

That's when he noticed how unbelievably gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a bright red dress, similar to the one she wore on Valentine's Day three years ago, and her hair was set in that half-up and half-down style that he absolutely loved. He felt like an idiot for having taken so long to realize it. He knew he had to be staring at this point, and in the most obvious manner. Schmidt didn't want to be rude but there was nothing he could do. That's just what she did to him. He especially liked the way the dress accentuated her figure.

"You okay?" she asked him, quickly snapping him back to the conversation. His reaction to the way she looked brought back all confidence and self esteem that she had lost earlier.

"Yeah," he said clearing his throat, "I'm good. Where is everybody?" he asked looking around the roof one last time. "Coach will be up here any second."

"Um. Coach isn't coming." She said with a voiced and face drowned in guilt.

Schmidt was growing even more befuddled. "What do you mean? He's right downstairs. What happened to the party?"

"There never was a party. We just made that up so we could get you out of the house, then up here."

"What do you mean 'we'?" What's going on?" he asked.

Cece walked over to Schmidt and stood right in front of him, making sure that they had direct eye contact. "So, we all pretended to throw a surprise party for Coach, but what we really did was got you out of the house so we could decorate the roof. And Coach got you to come up here."

"And why would you guys go through all that to get me up here?" he asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you." She said, her tone becoming serious.

"What about?"

Cece moved in closer, and reached out for his hands. They were mere inches away from each other. She locked her eyes onto his, trying not to go weak at the sight of his gorgeous greens.

"Schmidt," she said, her voice wavering a little out of nervousness, but she fought past it because it had been a long time coming. "For the longest time I've been holding this in, and I know you're just coming out of a relationship so this is probably the worst timing, but I couldn't go another day without telling you." Cece took a deep, shaky breath, "I'm in love with you."

She waited a few seconds to read his face for a reaction, but she didn't really know what it meant. Schmidt's face remained serious as he took a breath, but he never broke eye contact. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he had been waiting for this moment for nearly four years and he should be doing backflips, but another part of him wondered what brought all of this on all of a sudden.

Cece wanted him to say something, but when he stood there silent, she decided to continue. "I should have told you this years ago, but I was always so scared. You make me feel things that no one has ever made me feel. I'm doing things with my life that I never could have imagined doing if you hadn't helped me see that I'm more than capable of accomplishing anything."

They stood in silence for a moment. Cece had much more to say, but was worried about that fact that Schmidt had yet to speak, and that was out of character. She searched his eyes for any kind of hint as to what he was thinking, but got nothing. They were usually so good at reading each other, but tonight was all new territory for each of them.

Schmidt finally gathered enough of his thoughts to string together a small sentence, but that was all she needed. "What made you tell me this now?"

Cece felt relieved. While he hadn't hinted at reciprocating those feelings, he hadn't made any implication that he didn't, and she would take that. "Because I love being your friend, but it hurts more than I thought it would, to be with you, but not together. Because you are all that I think about, every second of every day. Because when I've had a bad day, I just want, more than anything, for you to hold me in your arms until I feel better. Because ever since the day we met you have never failed to tell me how beautiful you think I am. I love that no matter what mood I'm in you can always make me laugh or smile. And I love that despite all of the times I have been mean and bitchy to you, you still look at me the way you always have."

Cece hadn't realized it, but several tears had escaped her eyes and ran free down the sides of her face. She had no intention of wiping them away. She wanted him to see her…all of her. For the first time in her entire life, she was putting herself out there and trying not to worry about the consequences or think about the negative repercussions.

Schmidt had taken it all in. This was the last thing he had ever expected to come from this olive skin beauty. "How do I know that this is for real? That this is really what you want?" he asked. It was _his_ voice now that began to break. Tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away so he could continue to see her clearly. Staring in her adorable brown eyes, all he saw was sincerity.

"Because that's what I'm standing here telling you. This is real for me Schmidt. I want to be with you."

Schmidt let his head fall, and his eyes along with it. There was no way he could get through this while looking directly into her eyes. "Cece…I'm sorry. But I just don't trust myself with you. After everything I've done to hurt you, there's no way I'm going to give myself the chance to do that again."

He may not allow himself to try and be happy, but Cece wasn't going to give up on him, and she wasn't going to let him live in fear of the past. She gently placed her hands on the sides of his head, lightly raking her fingers through the side of his hair using her thumbs to caress his cheeks and brush the tears from his face. Once he felt able to meet her eyes again, she spoke. "Schmidt, none of that matters to me. I was just as much to blame for all of it. For Elizabeth, for Shivrang. But that's all over now. We can move on. Together."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked her quietly.

"Because I forgave you a long time ago. But I think its time we both forgave ourselves." She placed her forehead onto his, and together they stood, breathing each other in. That's when Schmidt brought his arms up and wrapped them around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"I'm scared Cece." He admitted to her.

"I know. I'm scared too." Schmidt pulled his head away and took a step back, letting his arms release their hold on her waist. As her hands fell from his face, he caught them in his and started to pull her towards the door.

"There's something I have to show you." He said leading her back into the loft and into his bedroom.

* * *

Cece waited in front of the doorway in Schmidt and Nick's room, watching as he searched through his sock drawer. Suddenly he stood still, as he had found what he had been looking for but didn't show her just yet. With his back still to her and his arm still hidden in the drawer, he spoke.

"Do you remember just before Christmas, just over two years ago? I came over to your apartment…and I told you I loved you."

"Yeah, Schmidt…I remember." Cece was getting a little scared that this wasn't going to end up the way she had hoped.

"I told you I was ready for a commitment. To get married, to have kids…" he trailed off.

"Schmidt?" she asked softly.

"…You're the only woman I have ever truly imagined spending the rest of my life with…I asked you to go to dinner with me that night." Schmidt finally turned to face her. In his hand, he held a small grey box.

Cece couldn't breathe. She stood there staring at the box in his hands as he began to move closer. With each step he took towards her, her heart matched it with a heavy beat.

"I was going to give this to you that night. I was going to tell you again how much I loved you, and that you were it for me." Schmidt was less than two feet away from her. He opened the box and showed her the ring. It was magnificent. Simply elegant were the words that ran through her mind once she saw it. Cece raised her hand to her chest, still unable to breathe. "It's always belonged to you." he continued as he placed the opened box in her free hand. "I'm ready whenever you are. All you have to do is say the word. But until then…" she looked up at him just in time, as he pulled her in and gently placed his lips on to hers. She welcomed the long awaited kiss. She had missed the connection more than she thought she ever could, so when he pulled away she felt like a junkie who needed another fix. "I love you Cece."

There was no holding back the beaming smile that commandeered her face, or the tears of utter joy that possessed her eyes. She threw herself back onto him kissing him with more passion that she knew she had. And when he kissed back, they both shared a moment of euphoria that was enough to fuel them for ten lifetimes.

This time, it was Cece who pulled away. She pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her own finger. Schmidt watched her with a charming smirk on his face. Then, she said three words that were enough to make Schmidt's whole world stop in the very best way possible. "Marry me, Schmidt."

* * *

Jess, Nick, Winston, Coach and May all sat in their usual booth at the bar, with a bottle of beer in front of each of them. Each one of them was wondering about the scene unfolding at the loft. The boys were all growing impatient waiting for Jess' phone to ring to give them news about what happened.  
"This is ridiculous!" Nick exclaimed agitated. "It's been over an hour. How long can this kind of thing take?"

"They have a lot to talk though." Jess told him trying to keep him at bay.

"We should just head back to the loft and check on them." Winston was more curious than annoyed. "Just to make sure they're both okay."

Jess was staying strong enough for all of them. "We're not going anywhere until I get a call from Cece."

Just then, Coach looked over to the door and saw Schmidt walk through with Cece immediately behind him. Upon closer glance everyone could see that their hands were joined with their fingers interlaced and huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Jess yelled as she got up from her seat, prompting the others to do so as well. "Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked excited even though it was obviously a pointless question.

Cece nodded at her best friend. "With a little extra meaning." She said, causing all roommates to look puzzled. Cece and Schmidt gave each other a knowing glance, before Schmidt motioned for her to carry on with the news.

She smiled at the man she loved, and turned back towards the group, throwing up her left hand and watching as the light sparkled off the diamond. The couple grew excited as they were met with a round of gasps and dropped jaws.

"We're engaged!" they screamed in unison. Everyone in the bar looked over and watched as the usual occupants of the establishment all jumped up, screamed and hugged each other. This really was a joyous occasion. Through all of the craziness provided by their closest friends, Schmidt was able to steal a glance towards his bride to be. Almost as if they were cosmically connected she looked at him at that exact moment and in that moment, he made a promise to himself, to love her with everything he had to give, the only way he knew how…completely and forever.

* * *

 **And that's it. That's all I've got. Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you did because I'm debating on writing a one-shot sequel to this, but it depends on you guys. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
